gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Viserys Targaryen
Third King of His Name? Should Viserys get the formal designation of " III " in his name to denote he is the third king of his name? My opinion is that since he never sat on the Iron Throne - let alone actually controlled and ruled from it - he can't be considered a legitimate king of the Iron Throne. Instead, he should be considered a claimant only, and therefore, he should not be given a numerical designation. But others disagree since the " III " has been added back. I just don't understand the reasoning why. Please explain. Any others, feel free to add your opinions. Thanks, Ser Shield McShield (talk) 20:28, November 2, 2017 (UTC) :I agree. Plus there's the fact that Jon is technically the rightful king since Rhaegar was his father. So yeah, I think "III" should be omitted from the article. Shaneymike (talk) 21:02, November 2, 2017 (UTC) ::He’s referred to directly as the “Third of his name” in the show... that should be enough. - 22:25, November 2, 2017 (UTC) :::Other claimants, like Stannis Baratheon, Renly Baratheon, and even Daenerys Targaryen are given their numerical designations in titles, infoboxes, and the bodies of various articles. Going by this policy, then yes, Viserys should be given the title of Viserys III. ...with that in mind, however, I've been thinking that this policy should maybe be changed (if there's even a formal policy in place - I'm not sure if there is, or if it's just something we've all sort of commonly agreed to up until this dispute?). I feel like, similar to AWOIAF, only those who have actually sat on the Iron Throne and legitimately ruled as Kings/Queens of the Seven Kingdoms should have the designations. I don't think it's needed for claimants since they aren't legitimate monarchs (regardless if they are the "rightful" or "lawful" heirs). I suppose it was added since they've been crowned in their own sort of way? I'm not sure. I also don't think we necessarily need to introduce each article with the current title used by the characters, and the opening lines in their intro paragraph could just be their name in bold, so on and so forth, regardless if they're legitimate or not. We used to do this but it was since changed... I guess to match with AWOIAF (although, unlike AWOIAF, our characters' titles were updated to be kept up with the current season whereas on AWOIAF, the intro paragraph only has stuff from before the events of the first book to avoid direct spoilers in the introduction). Reddyredcp (talk) 23:05, November 2, 2017 (UTC) :::Hey Xanderen, when and what context was it used? If someone called Viserys that to flatter him - which is what I remember (but that's not saying much) - I wouldn't really think that is what we should go by. :::Reddyredcp - Good point about Stannis, Renly and Daenerys. One big difference between those three and Viserys is that at least those three ruled over significant areas while Viserys just begged and then was killed before he did anything of note. In short, Viserys will be a footnote of history while Stannis, Renly and Daenerys won't be. :::Thanks, Ser Shield McShield (talk) 23:25, November 2, 2017 (UTC) :::::In "Winter Is Coming", Illyrio Mopatis stylises Viserys as "Viserys of House Targaryen, the Third of His Name, the rightful King of the Andals and the First Men" when he is introduced to Khal Drogo. :::::— Queen of the Andals and the First Men (talk) 05:12, November 3, 2017 (UTC)